Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing a group-III nitride substrate and a group-III nitride substrate.
Description of the Related Art
When manufacturing a semiconductor device such as a light-emitting element and a high-speed transistor, for example, a substrate constituted of a group-III nitride crystal such as gallium nitride (GaN) heteroepitaxially grown on a sapphire substrate (also referred to as a group-III nitride substrate, or simply referred to as a substrate hereafter) is prepared, and a processing of further epitaxially growing a crystal on a surface of this substrate is performed in some cases (see patent document 1).    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 2015-199663